1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to three-dimensional (3D) measurement technology, and more particularly, to a lighting environment simulation system and method applied in 3D measurement field.
2. Description of Related Art
If a 3D measurement system does not provide a lighting environment for objects to be measured, the system may only obtain rough surface information of the objects, as illustrated in a model of a mobile phone shell shown in FIG. 11. In the mobile phone shell, certain details, such as exact contours of the mobile phone, may be inaccurate. Detailed characteristics of the contours and other elements of the mobile phone shell may be difficult to be measured without lighting assistance.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method to overcome the aforementioned problem.